Yin and Yang
by AyoLivi
Summary: A year ago two friends abandoned their old lives in the Land of Fire and entangled themselves in the world of Nabari. Now, finding themselves on opposite sides of the playing field, they are forced to make a decision that could change both worlds forever. *please review*


I finish breakfast and put it in the fridge, and then I head over to the sofa and aimlessly flip through channels on the TV. I'm no Martha Stewart but I have been told I can cook; at least, that's my job here now. Technically I would have ended up in some orphanage if it wasn't for the Kairoshu. My father, along with rest of my clan, died because of the jutsu I now possess: the Shinrabansho. Technically it's only half, what they call _Destruction_, there's supposedly a _Creation_ that will make the full Shinrabansho; that's the only reason the Kairoshu want me, so they stuck me here with Yukimi. Before all of this the Land of Fire didn't care about the Shinrabansho… Yukimi comes from the back and heads to the fridge to get the omelet I made, he heats it up in the microwave, he then turns to see me and jumps back.

"Damn-it Hinata, put some clothes on!" he says with a mixture of annoyance and exasperation.

I'm still in my night clothes: A tee shirt and short-shorts, "Really? I've been here all this time and you still act like you've never seen a girl. But I guess that wouldn't matter unless you're a pedophile." I say in a monotone.

"It's not that!" he yells. "I've already told you not to come out here unless you're dressed. And besides, it isn't right for anyone to prance around half naked." he defends himself.

I lower my eyes, "I'm not half naked."

"Just go get changed, damn-it!" he yells.

He goes over to his computer with the omelet in hand, I on the other hand, have no appetite for breakfast. I leave to get the suitcase with my clothes in it and head to the bathroom, since it's a studio apartment it doesn't have many rooms—it wasn't made for three people. Yoite being the third, he's two years older than me and a Kira user. The old me would have been compelled to take care of him, but that was the old me… and she's dead now. She died in the Hyuga massacre caused by some rouge ninja's clamming that they wanted to "change the world" and the only way to do that was by finding the Shinrabansho, and killing anyone who stood in their way. The only other survivors were Neji and Hanabi … I come out of the bathroom in a gray and dark purple hoodie and black paints, I then secure a spot on the couch and aimlessly flip through channels. Yoite sits on the floor near me silently, I usually just ignore him. By the time Yukimi comes out I've already gone through every channel once.

"Alright listen up" he says getting our attention. "Today we're going on a mission to find the Fuma ninja's kinjustu."

"But I thought the Fuma village protected by a mist technique?" I ask.

"Yeah," Yukimi answers. "But that won't be a problem for your eyes, now will it?" I knew exactly what he was referring to: my Byakugan. "The only thing a mist technique does is hide something, it can't protect it. The approximate location of the village was somewhere in the woods a few miles off of Banten."

"You mean _Banten_ Banten?" I ask.

"Exactly," he says. "That's why we've got to get going right now. Banten's a drive from here."

I secure my senbon pack to the inside of my hoodie, "And by _a drive _you mean two hours away."

* * *

**[Two hours later]**

* * *

We arrive at the woods north of Banten. I silently activate my Byakugan and scan the woods, "Hey can't your _magic eye _work any faster?" asks Yukimi.

"How many times have I told you, it's a hijutsu—not magic. And I would be able to find it _faster _if you'd shut up." I say. I see a great deal of chakra flow—other than ours—I move towards the source. "I found it." I finally say. I step back and let Yoite shoot the barrier with his Kira, thus making our target visible. I stare at the rather large village, "So does the boss expect us to search this whole village, or does he have a plan so top-secret even he doesn't know?" I question sarcastically.

"He said reinforcements should be showing up any second now—" just then black shadows surrounded us and soon formed bodies.

"Well if the whole Nabari thing doesn't work out at least the boss has a future in the postal service." I say. "Alright, form squads of three. Fist squadron search the north end, second, the south. Whoever's left search in-between. Anyone comes up with anything report back to us immediately." They all nod in compliance and leave.

"Hey I thought I was supposed to be team leader…" says Yukimi.

"Well do you have a better idea?" I ask. His silence was confirmation enough, "Didn't think so. Well this way is faster than searching ourselves, and the sooner we get this mission over with the better."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… do you always have to be right?"

"Unfortunately yes" I say. Before I knew it a scout showed up reporting that he found it. "You want to do the honors Yukimi?"

He sighs, "Alright, let's move out!" and with that he, Yoite, and I jumped into action.

Yoite and I followed the scout into a burning building and joined the rest of his squad. I sensed a Fuma ninja behind us and shot a kunai at his leg, immobilizing him. "So why don't you make this easier for the both of us and just tell us where the kenjustu is." I say just seconds before Yoite kills him. "Well I'm sure you thought that one through. How are we supposed to interrogate him if he's dead?" instead of answering my question he just pointed behind me to a door disguised as a book shelf. "Wow, a secret passageway… that's original." We follow the path that leads outside. I raise my hand, stopping Yoite, and start to sense two ninja's below us. I lean over the ledge to see their handing off the kinjustu. I motion everyone over the ledge, "Hello", I say pulling out three senbon. I cripple him and take the kenjustu, I then start to sense Yukimi's chakra flow: he's fighting someone.

I hop on the roof to get a better look when someone attacks me with a kunai, I block with my senbon. I then get a better look at my attacker, "S-Sakura?"

"H-Hinata?" she stutters.

I defect her kunai out of her hand and she pulls out another one, "Why are you with the Kiroshu?" asks Sakura.

I lunge at her but she doges, "Well what are you doing with Banten?" I ask her.

She does a sweep-kick but I jump and do a drop-kick, "No fair, I asked you first." she says. She blocks my kick and swipes at me with a kunai.

I block with three senbon, "Well I wasn't going to stay in the Leaf Village" she tries to punch me but I catch her arm hand and flip her. "But I guess you wouldn't understand that. You've been longing for expectance there for years."

She pulls out another kunai and starts swinging at me, "Well for your information I gave up on that long ago, the only reason I left was because I didn't agree with their stance on the Shinrabansho user." I catch her arm and flip her again pulling out three senbon.

"What about the Shinrabansho user?" I ask drawing my senbon closer to her neck.

"Oh nothing… just that the whole Land of Fire wanted the Shinrabansho user dead." she says. "But why do you care?"

I walk away, "That's none of your concern—"

"My best friend is working for the enemy," she says. "Of course it's my concern! But you never answered my question. Why are you working for the Kiroshu, and how can you just walk away like this?"

"Because my _dear friend_…" I smile. "I've completed my mission. And the Kiroshu have made their stance on doing things outside of your mission _very _clear. So until we meet again…"

I leave to find Yoite and Yukimi, but I quickly regret it once I do. A samurai, a ninja, and a boy in an oversized jacket are all dripping with blood. I grab Yoite's hand before he can raise it again, "Really?" I ask. "I'm gone for five minutes and this is what happens? Alright, playtime's over, let's go."We both go over to Yukimi. He does a hand-seal and teleports us to the car. I hand him the kenjustu, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

**[The next day]**

* * *

I'm cleaning the kitchen when Yukimi comes to get something from the fridge, "Hey Hinata, remember that kid from yesterday?" he asks. I nod _yes_, "He's the other half."

I stop sweeping, "You mean he's the _Creation_?" I ask.

"Exactly."

* * *

**{A/N: **If you don't know what _senbon_, the _Byakugan, _and/or the _Land of Fire_ is then look it up on the Naruto wiki**}**


End file.
